Chivalry of failed Knight: unlimited Swords
by Shawn.17Frost
Summary: OneShot: just a bit of What if ... :P Set During the Final Ep.


A/N: Yo! just a bit of drabble my mind cooked up ... been watching a few Anime and Reading a few FF's and i have been working *Actually found a Job :P* so those three are the reasons i haven't been updating

Warning this is just a oneshot. more to the point just an idea :P

and i did it in a little over an hour so ... :D

* * *

"I'm sorry Kurogane-kun. I know that you are wounded however … I can't help but be excited about this battle after all … ever since I first saw you … I wanted to fight you" Tohka todo the student council president declared as she released her Blaze –Narukami - to the world for all to see, her smile was akin to a kid on Christmas.

Ikki kurogane smiled as he knew what she was feeling for he too was feeling it, the moment when you found someone you want to fight with all your power, and for that to come true it was almost like falling in love.

"It's the same for me too, now that I'm here I don't intend to show a shameful fight for you, myself and everyone who supported me, which is why … I'm not holding back … with my strongest I will beat your strongest" Ikki Declared to his opponent whilst lightning flowed all over his opponent

Tsukuyomi continued to talk however Ikki did not hear her, he closed his eyes and within a moment he was in his mind a landscape, he had come to see this place so many times before whenever he was lost and weak, he would always see this place. A barren snow covered waste land … filled with swords.

"I am the bone of my sword …" Ikki started, his voice slightly contorted. The whole stadium immediately quieted as a result, Ikki Kurogane never showed this to anyone, not even to Stella … this world was all he truly had.

"Steal is my body and Fire is my blood" with the whole stadium quieted down his voice was clearer, winds started to circle around him, Tohka stood her stance and watched her opponent do something she never saw him do

"I have overcome countless battlefields." Stella eyed Ikki with bewilderment and awe, she looked at shizuku who was wearing the same expression she was, it looked like Ikki had kept this from them, whatever this is

"Not even once retreating, not even once being understood." Kurono Shinguuji the current director of Hagun academy stood at a loss, her favorite student Ikki Kurogane had never said anything about this. She saw Nene and Torajiro Nango eye Ikki with calculating eyes probably making sense with what and where he was going with this

"Withstood pain in this path I have chosen" even with his eyes closed he knew the faces Stella and others had, they would be angry at him for hiding this, he would make it up to them some other time but for now … he was going to fight with everything he had

"So I shall stride on" He felt the familiar tingle as the world started to take shape, opening his eyes he stared at Tohka straight on

"This body of mine … is made up of infinite swords" As soon as the last word was said fire erupted outward with ikki as its center, it consumed the whole arena, replacing it with the world he had always saw

Tohka's first instinct was too attack when she saw fire erupt from Kurogane-kun however she clutcjed her instincts before they could move her body, Ikki Kurogane was Chivalrous if nothing else and so she waited. What she saw was beyond anything she could have imagined.

A barren snow covered waste land filled with sword. the swords looked like grave stones, red fire circled the edges of the stage and it was slightly snowing despite the fact that the suns ray was just outside the boundary. She noted that some of the sword looked familiar while some were foreign to her, nevertheless this was new to everyone but Ikki that much she was sure.

"what is this? Is this your noble art?" Tohka Todo asked scanning the landscape all around her. Ikki looked at the sky for a moment seemingly pondering on how to answer her question

"This … is my Noble art, my world … Unlimited Blade works" Ikki said

"Unlimited Blade works?" Tohka repeated "there isn't any data about this on you … don't tell me you've been keeping this a secret" she accused, up on the stands both Stella and shizuku nodded in agreement

"no I haven't been keeping it a secret … more like I couldn't use it before now" Ikki answered her

"Couldn't use it before …?" Tohka asked

Ikki nodded in affirmation "Unlike normal noble arts Unlimited Blade works is completely reliant on the user's mental status … all these time I still clung to my dream that my father would acknowledge me … that dream made me doubt my resolve … and thus this world was never finished However now … not only had I thrown away that dream but I gained a new one as well … and thus this world was completed" Ikki said as he Grabbed one of the swords "This world is a visual representation of everything important to me"

"Important to ikki?" Stella asked herself before realizing what he meant "That time with his grandfather!"

"What do you mean?" Shizuku asked

"The Story Ikki told when he ran out in a snow storm and his grandfather found him and told him the words he held close so dearly _… if you have the guts not to give up. You can be anything you want to be_ "

"I see … well then. In answer of your determination I shall face you head on" Tohka declared as sparks of electricity doubled around her

"Let's Go ahead" The computerized voice announced, however none of the two contestants moved … their eyes stared right into each other.

"Yoi Shigure" and the Tanto flew out from the top of the hill and unto Ikki's hand

"That's …" Tohka said bewildered

"Shizuku's …" Stella said trailed off

"Blaze" Shizuku herself finished

"Unlimited Blade works is a noble art that is able to nearly replicate any sword and swordsmanship I have managed the see through" Ikki answered the unsaid question

"Played steal … no … Perfect Vision" Tohka realized

"That's right …" ikki confirmed and with that he dashed out both swords in hand

* * *

A/N: To those of you asking ... yes i like UBW. the ability not the person wielding it :P

Most likely Question would be: How was Ikki Kurogane even able to use UBW with his low reserves of _Magic?_


End file.
